Current hydraulic devices can suffer from operational efficiencies due to the required movement of their piston(s) as a result of inlet/outlet fluid pressures to the device and influence of a drive mechanical component or driven mechanical component operatively coupled to one or more of the piston(s). In particular, current hydraulic devices only provide for coupled movement of multiple piston arrangements, such that the movement of the pistons is done at the same time due to influence of the hydraulic fluid movement and/or the mechanical component(s).